paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the rescue in the storm
This is a collab owned by''' WildernessRescuerJonathan' and 'Sportsicus. Please do not edit unless you are given permission to edit. '''Characters used Ranger Shadow ''' '''Chase Rocky Skye Zuma Rubble Ryder Triss 'Story' It started out as a normal day in Adventure Bay. Shadow was grooming himself in his pup house while his kitten pal, Triss, looked on and teased him about how vain he was, Zuma was napping, Rubble was snacking, Ranger and Marshal were playing soccer while Chase, Skye, and Rocky were with Ryder in the Lookout. Triss stretched and yawned, bored with Shadow’s endless fussing at his fur. “ I’m going for a walk.” She announced. “Don’t get into trouble.” Shadow said, not really paying attention as he stared into a mirror as she pranced away, tail in the air. “Fur at 2:00, a bit ruffled.” he mused as she left. After a bit, Shadow got his fur in order, and trotted into the lookout. “Hey guys!” he called loudly as he came in, fully planning on inviting them all out to play soccer with Ranger and Marshall. “Sush!” Rubble hissed at him, and Shadow looked at him in surprise. Rubble never told him to sush up like that, in that voice. Shadow was preparing a sharp retort when he saw why Rubble had said that: The weather report was on, and it was looking grim. “This after noon we are expecting lighting, thunder, heavy winds over 40 MPH, and marble sized hail.” The lady giving the report said. “Pups, we better make sure everything is safe in Adventure Bay and here at the Lookout.” Ryder told them seriously. “Yes sir Ryder sir!” Chase said, and all the pups howled or yipped in response and all save Shadow, who ran off to get Marshall and Ranger, headed off to get their Pup Packs on. “Hey you guys!” Shadow called as he raced up to the soccer-playing pups. “ Big storm coming; we’ve gotta make sure everything is secured for it!” “Okay.” Marshall agreed, and Ranger dashed off to put the soccer ball away. Marshall and Shadow raced back to the lookout, Shadow slowing as they reached the elevator so as not to get squished by Marshall, who then tripped. Shadow was just grinning at his plan when Ranger smacked into him from behind, and sent him spinning into the elevator, just in time to have Marshall crash down in the center of his back. Zuma, who had waited on them, laughed in that funny way he had that always made Shadow smile, no matter how he felt Ranger trotted inside and looked down at the two pups sprawled on the floor with his signature smirk plastered on his face as the elevator went up. Shadow and Marshall picked themselves up as it came to a stop so they could dress in their pup packs. Shadow avoided Ranger’s gaze, too angry to look at him. That pup knew how much he hated being squashed; he was not claustrophobic or anything like that, he just hated stuff on him, it messed up his fur and he hated being pinned down, it brought back bad memories. He was sure Ranger was just picking on him; they had a bit of a rivalry, he and Ranger did. Ranger nearly always won, just because of his sheer size. Shadow was small for his age, and it made him feel vulnerable to the other, larger pups. It also made him very competitive, as he was always trying to prove he was as good as they were at stuff. It did not help that Ranger did everything better then he, and that he rubbed it into the small Border collie’s face every time the pup lost to him. Shadow just wanted to bite him, but Ryder did not allow fight biting amongst his pups, just ply biting. Shadow broke from his thoughts when Marshall nudged him. “ It’s time to go, Shadow.” The Dalmatian said, concerned as he looked at Shadow. The pup had been brooding, and Marshall knew that was never a good sign. Shadow forced a smile he knew probably looked plastic, and nodded to the fire pup. “Sure thing.” He said, swishing his tail and turning his back on the two pups with him. “Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on a sec! Why are we getting our gear on!? There’s no emergency, so why are we putting our packs on?” Ranger said halting in his place and glaring at Shadow. Shadow lowered his head, pulling his lips back in a silent snarl. “Because we are preventing a potential predicament by securing all property before the gigantic storm.” Shadow felt practically proud of this speech, and he hoped it impressed his rival. No such luck, as always. "Well, I don't need mine." Ranger said and walked back into the elevator and took it back down. “Wanger wait!” Zuma called in vain as the elevator headed back down toward the hangout area. “Forget it! He’s just be’in stupid!” Shadow grouched. “ He just don’t wanna listen to a pup younger then him, that’s all. Jerk.” “Rangers’ not a jerk.” Marshall said. Shadow glared at Marshall, then turned his attention to the task at hand. Or at paw. Either way, Ranger had taken the elevator back down, and the only way Shadow figured on their getting to the top of the Lookout now, was for him to climb (he was the best climber) caring the other two pups up with him. Once there, he planned on giving Ryder a full and detailed report on Ranger’s disobedience. For now, however, he had to get them all up there. He turned towards the other two pups, ready to give out orders. Zuma, however had read his mind and was backing away, no way was he going to let himself be carried all the way to the top, even if it was his best friend’s back! As Shadow explained his plan, Marshall looked confused. “Why don’t we just use the elevator recall button?” he queered, indicating said button with his paw. “Oh.” Shadow replied, completely deflated. “I guess that would work.” Smirking, Marshall pressed the button, and a moment later, the familiar hum of the clear glass elevator was heard advancing up the shaft. The three pups stepped silently into the elevator, and rode it to the top, where they hoped out and assumed their positions with the other pups. Chase glanced to his right, where Ranger should have been but wasn’t. “Uh, where’s Ranger?” He question looking around. “Ranger?” Shadow huffed. “He is probably down in the lounge room laughing his tail off about how he tried to get us stuck in the dressing room when he flat out told me he didn’t need to come because I was not Ryder!” the hurt in Shadow’s voice was evident as he spat out his explanation. Most of the pups gasped. “Shadow, stick to facts, you don’t know what Ranger is doing or what he meant to do.” Chase said, rolling his eyes. Shadow hung his head; he had a bad habit of exaggerating when he was upset or angry, of which he was both right now. “I’ll call Ranger up here.” Ryder said, pulling out his pup pad and calling Ranger. Ranger walked in and took his places just seconds after Ryder called, he’d obviously been waiting very close by. “Ranger, I-” Ryder started, but Shadow interrupted, “See? I told you Ryder needed us. And you wouldn’t listen!” Shadow was pretty snooty about it, and Chase frowned at him. “I only answer to Ryder and Chase and that’s it.” Ranger said also frowning. “Anyway,” Ryder began, but Shadow interrupted, again. “Well, if they tell me to tell you something-” Shadow started saying. “Than you need to add that into what you said so that I’d know! And its rude to interru-” “Stop interrupting me just to tell me what I already know, mister thinks-he-knows-everything!” Shadow half yelled. “Shadow, Ranger.” Ryder said, sensing that the situation was starting to get heated. “Oh, YEAH! I know everything!” Ranger shouted jumping up and down cheering sarcastically. “YEAH! YOU SURE DO!” Shadow yelled back, “All about how to try to trap us in the dressing room, that I, with my brilliant Border Collie mind, easily figured out how to get out of!” Shadow seemed to forget that it was Marshall, not himself, that had figured out to hit the button, and he jumped up and bared his teeth at the larger pup. “Well I had to get down somehow.” Ranger said before adding. “What do you think? I’m a ghost?! Whoooo! Boo!” “AHH!” Zuma said, “My friend turned into a ghost.” He ran and jumped into scowling Ryder’s arms. “AND! Marshall figured out the button not your bottle headed brain! All you think about is licking your kitten’s butt!” “AHHHHH!” Shadow screamed in fury, trying to leap forward to bite Ranger, but Chase seized hold of his collar in his teeth and held him back, as Shadow lunged at the other pup, snarling. “You are NOT Zuma’s friend, I AM! And you eavesdropped! CHASE! LET ME AT ‘EM!!!” Shadow thrashed violently, Chase digging in his claws to keep from sliding on the smooth floor. Ranger shook his head sadly and sighed, “Its so sad, I was having a nice conversation and you try to hurt me. Isn’t it so sad Skye?” “Huh?” Skye said flying back into reality, (she’d been daydreaming about Chase) “What are you saying again?” “Ranger is telling lies about me and Triss!” Shadow yelped helplessly as Chase picked him up off the ground, his paws scrabbling at nothing as Chase stood there, tall and strong and stern. Skye looked appalled, as Shadow lashes out at Ranger, who is just barely out of his reach. Chase shakes Shadow roughly and growls at him, causing the pup to go limp and roll his eyes appealingly at Chase. Chase sets Shadow down back in his place, the chastised pup staying still for the moment and glaring at Ranger, the cause of all his trouble. “Now, are all you pups ready to listen to me?” Ryder questions sternly, eyeing Shadow and Ranger warningly. “Yes sir.” All the pups chorused, even though Shadow kinda mumbled his, already feeling every ashamed for letting his temper go like that. “Zuma.” Ryder chuckles at the brown pup in his arms. “Oops, sorry Ryder.” Zuma giggled with embarrassment before jumping down and trotting to his place in line between Marshall and Rubble. “Now first, does any pup have anything to say?” Ryder asked. Shadow nodded weakly. “I’m sorry Ranger, for yelling at you and for trying to bite you. That was wrong of me, I’m sorry.” Shadow glanced up at Chase, who gave him an encouraging smile, before looking hopefully at Ranger and then at Ryder, who also smiled at him. “And I’m sorry for instigating your anger.” Ranger said. “Thanks, Ranger.” Shadow said, wagging his brushy tail. “Now, let’s get on with business.” Ryder said, then began. “Pups, a very big storm is on the way, and this time we are taking initiative and securing things down before the storm, Chase, I want you to-” “Don’t mean to interrupt but where is Triss?” Rubble puts in, looking around worriedly for the sassy kitten. Shadow stiffens. In his anger, he had forgotten about his little friend, and he began to panic. “Oh no, Triss, my dear kitten! How could I have forgotten her?! Oh boy, what are we gonna do? What can we do? Wait! We must mount a rescue right away! Chase, no, Zuma, no Ranger, no absolutely not, I know! I’ll find her she must be so lost and scared and bye guys I gotta go!” Shadow tried to dash off but Chase leapt in front of him. “Ahh ahh, Shadow, Ryder will know what to do.” Chase spoke encouragingly to him, nudging the frantic pup back in line. “But, but, oh.” Shadow sighed when he realized he was not going to be able to do anything on his own right now, and stared at the floor, only half listening to what Ryder was saying. Ryder told all the pups what to do and where to go, and Shadow only jerked back to reality when he heard his name and Ranger’s. “Shadow, Ranger you two go and find Triss. PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder said, then sent the pups off. “Wha?” Shadow gaped at Ranger. “No way! I’m not letting you anywhere near my kitten! I’ll find her myself!” “Come-on Shadow, we’ve got a job to do.” Ranger said as he disappeared down the slide. “You mean I’ve got a job to do.” Shadow growled as he leapt down the slide behind the other pup. “I refuse to work with you.” Shadow seethed as he slid down behind Ranger. “ I’ll find her myself, no help from you, you’ll see.” Shadow hopped into his Jeep and floored it down the drive, ignoring Ranger who was sitting on his motorcycle as he did so, choosing to take a shortcut over towards Katie’s where Triss had said she was going earlier. “Ryder said for us to work together Shadow.” Ranger said as he pulled away from the lookout. “Or shall I give him a bleep to make sure.” Shadow growled low in his throat as he ignored Ranger’s comment, trying to lose the pup as he went cross-country. Ranger didn’t even try to keep up, he turned and went back into the lookout meeting Ryder in the garage. “Ryder, Shadow didn’t understand your directions.” Ranger informed him. Ryder sighed and picked up his pup pad and dialed Shadow. Shadow jumped as his pup tag rang, and banged his head on the steering handles as Ryder’s voice came over the radio. “ Shadow, I specifically told you to work with Ranger, and you are not obeying my orders. This is now how a team should work. I want you back here at the lookout and taking Ranger with you in your Jeep in a few minutes.” Ryder told the pouting pup who did as he was told, but with massive attitude. “Yay I get a ride!” Ranger said, leaping straight into the air. “ Just. Get. In.” Shadow grit out his words as he glared at Ryder out of the corner of his eye, hoping Ryder would not notice. “Woohoo!” Ranger said and jumped into the passenger seat, bouncing the jeep on its suspension. “Cut it out you jerk!” Shadow snapped at Ranger, his beautiful bushy tail lashing angrily and grinding his teeth as he floored the Jeep once again, hoping to throw Ranger back against the seat as he did so. “Behave you two!” Ryder yelled after them before he boarded his ATV shaking his head. Ranger ignored Shadow, “You got it Ryder!” Ranger yelled behind them before sitting back comfortably against the back of the seat. “Ahhhh, maybe I should trade my motorcycle for a jeep, hmm Shadow?” “Shut up, bonehead, or I might throw you out of my Jeep.” Shadow growled. “Ryder said to behave Shadow.” Ranger reminded Shadow, unnecessarily. “What if I don’t wanna behave? Hmm? What then Mr. Goody Two-Paws?” Shadow sneered. Ranger shrugged, “That is for Ryder and Chase to decide… Oh hey Chase, nice of you to come along for the ride.” Ranger spoke to Chase who had snuck into the back seat of Shadow’s jeep when Ranger had climbed in at the Lookout. “Hey pups. I was going to announce myself when I hopped in, but when I heard you two start fighting, I thought it’d be best to listen in and find out what’s really going on between you pups.” Chase placed his front paws in between the two front seats, looking sternly at both Ranger and Shadow, who had shrank in his seat. “Ranger, you were instigating Shadow’s irritation, but Shadow, you should not have responded like that.” Chase told the cowering pup, who had tears pooling in his big brown eyes. “I will be speaking to Ryder about this; we may have to have some classes for you Shadow so you can learn to behave!” Chase looked down at Shadow, who numbly nodded a yes and whimpered. “I know Ranger irritates you, but you should not let him do so, you two could be great friends is you’d just let him buddy.” Chase nudged Shadow affectingly, causing the pup’s tears to fall down his cheeks and him to start blubbering out apologies. Chase shushed him, then turned to Ranger. “At least you don’t be mean to him, but try not to say things you know will get him angry, okay? That will help a lot.” “Sure, okay, I’ll kiss all over him next time!” Ranger said sarcastically as Shadow pulls up in front of Katie’s Pet Parlor. “I get off here, pups.” Chase announces scowling at Ranger. “Thanks for the ride, and remember what I said.” Chase bounds off barking, and Shadow hastily exited the Jeep and ran inside. Ranger was sure he saw Shadow’s tail clamped between his legs as the larger pup followed him inside. “And anyway, she said she’d be here? Have you seen her?” Shadow was asking Katie when Ranger walked inside. “No, I never saw her. Maybe she changed her mind and went up to visit Everest at Jake’s? You know how much that kitten loves her.” Katie smiled at the anxious collie pup before her, chuckling as he yelled his thanks over his shoulder and dashed back to the Jeep, hoping to leave Ranger behind. No such luck, as always. “Off to Everest’s!” Ranger announced as soon as Shadow entered the vehicle. Shadow bit back a sharp retort and just groaned, “It’s Jake’s, Ranger, not Everest’s,” as he started up the Jeep and drove off towards Jake’s Mountain. “I don’t care! Everest is the important pup living there! Besides what does it matter Shadow!?” Ranger said, a hint of irritation in his voice. “Everest and Ranger sittiin in a tree…” THWACK! Ranger cracked Shadow in the head so hard he almost flew out of the Jeep. Shadow whined painfully, shaking his head before glaring back at an enraged Ranger. “But it’s t-“ “SHUT UP!” Ranger shouted. Shadow yelled back, “ YOU DON’T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!” “Okay.” Ranger said in a scarily calm voice. “I won’t than.” Shadow gulped and glanced nervously at Ranger, wondering if he should have just let him yell. “Okay then.” Shadow said, his voice shaking a little. “I will do the talking since Triss is my best kitten, ‘K Ranger?” “Shadow and Everest up a tree P-U-N-C-H-I-N-G!” Ranger sang a bit off tune. Shadow, being the musical pup he was, hated things sung wrong and off tune. He whined and flattened his ears before leaning over and biting Ranger firmly on the paw. “Ouch, that wasn’t nice.” Ranger said, “I didn’t bite you, so why are you biting me?” “Because I hate you!” Shadow screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Leave me alone, you big fat idiot!” Shadow bit his steering wheel and growled, trying to stop crying. “That’s so sad.” Ranger said, wiping a pretend tear from his eye and sniffing. Shadow growled even louder, neither pup hearing the frantic pleas for help as they drove up the mountain towards Jake’s, bickering loudly. “You’re lucky, really, really lucky, Ranger.” Shadow seethed quietly as he pulled up to Jake’s cabin, “That we are here, or I would fight you right now and settle this.” “Why not fight me now? Oh wait, I forget, you’re a coward AND a wimp so of course you wouldn’t dare.” Ranger taunted. Shadow took a deep breath to calm himself. “No, I just have manners that you obviously don’t, so I won’t fight in front of a lady, that and I need to get Triss found first.” What Shadow did not say what that he also was scared of getting in trouble as Jake walked around the corner. If Jake saw them fighting, Shadow did not want to know the result. “Maybe if you beat me up Everest would actually like you.” Ranger told Shadow before noticing Jake standing by the corner of his cabin. “Hey Jake! Where’s Everest?” “Oh, she’s just checking up to be sure the deer will be okay for the storm. She should be back any minute now. What brings you pups up here, and, did I just hear you two, fighting?” Jake responded, looked questionably at the pups as he spoke. “We’re here cause Triss went missing. Shadow has been a big hothead today, but I think its evening out now.” Ranger said patting Shadows head. “Oh and Shadow was getting a bit touchy about Everest. Would you happen to know why that is?” A funny look slid across Jake’s face as Shadow hurried to answer. “I am not being a hothead, Ranger’s being a jerk! I don’t wanna work with him to find my best kitten friend, everybody knows how much he hates cats! He might, you know, hurt her or something! And I was not getting touchy about Everest, he was!” “Oh really?” Everest said, coming around the side of the cabin. “Well, that is nice to know; thanks for sticking up for me Ranger. It’s always nice to have a friend around you can count on!” she added, winking at Ranger. “No problem Everest!” Ranger said beaming happy to get the attention. “Have you seen Triss? She’s missing, Katie told us that she may have came up here to visit you.” Jake chuckled. “She’s always welcome to come here, Everest and I just love her visits! But no, she’s not been around. Sorry buddy.” Jake said, kneeling down to rub between Shadow’s ears as the pup wilted. Ranger made a face before saying, “Well, we best get moving, a big storm is coming and we need to find Triss soon.” “Right, the storm.” Jake said, standing up. “Well, we better secure our gear, right Everest?” “Right you are, Jake!” the husky pup yipped happily and, waving, the two left. “Did ya have to say that?!” Shadow growled angrily at Ranger as soon as the others were out of earshot. “Jake will think I have a crush on her or something!” “Aww, isn’t that the truth.” Ranger said. “No, YOU’RE the one with the big crush on her! Everyone knows that!” Shadow retorted back sharply. “Very funny Shadow.” Ranger said shifting slightly “Lets take a detour into the woods. Maybe Triss used her pigeon sized brain to-“ “SHE DOES NOT HAVE A PIGEON SIZED BRAIN!” Shadow shouted at Ranger. “TO get herself lost in the woods.” Ranger finished in stride. “She would not have gotten herself lost in the… hold on, do you hear that?” Shadow pricked his ears up like radar dishes and turned towards the woods, listening intently. “What did I tell you!” Ranger said. Shadow did not respond, but instead started the jeep and headed it into the woods around Jake’s cabin, following his acute sense of hearing too one of the tallest trees on the mountain, about halfway down it and deep in the woods surrounding the road leading to Jake’s. Just than it began to rain, pour rain. “Rain. I hate rain.” Shadow mumbled as he climbed out of his Jeep and peered up at the tree. Having finally heard Triss’s calls for help, he had tracked her frightened voice to this tree, but he could not see her. He could even smell her up there, but still he could not see her. “We got a job to do Shadow, rain only gets you wet.” Ranger said, “Standing there looking up doesn’t rescue miss pigeon.” Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp high voice from above dripping with sarcasm answered instead, Triss’s voice. “ I don’t know who Miss Pigeon is, but I would like to be saved too, ya know. Unless you no longer care about your one and only most excellent kitten friend in the world, bag of mangy mutt fur!” Shadow cringed at her words, and glanced apologetically at Ranger. “What a lousy pigeon, don’t even know how to talk right, its got this ‘kitty’ accent.” Ranger said a bit of sarcasm dripping from his voice as well. “Why don’t ya just climb down lazy!” “SHE’S NOT A PIGEON!!” Shadow yelled. “Shadow, no need to yell, Cowboy down there knows full well what I am. Now get up here and save me; I thought you were some kind of rescue pup, but, I could always be wrong you know. Maybe I just thought-''” “Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Shadow interrupted, rearing his front paws up on the tree, ready to climb. “Watch your tone with me, young pup, and no interrupting.” Triss’s scathing voice came again from far above their heads. “Cowboy!? EXCUSE ME!!!!!! But that is not my name!” Ranger raged. “If you call me that again I’ll knock you out of the tree!” “Stop calling me a pigeon and I’ll stop calling you Cowboy.” Triss said sweetly while Shadow scrambled up the trunk. “Whatever gull.” Ranger said, quickly recomposing himself. “Okay Warden.” Triss shot back. Shadow slipped and glowered down at Ranger. “You could help you know, instead of arguing with my friend.” He said pointedly. “Climbing a tree is a one pup job, if you give up or fall ''than it’s my turn to help climbing.” Ranger said laying flat on his back relaxing. “I’ll do neither.” Shadow barked, then resumed his labored climbing up the slippery wet trunk as the wind whipped his fur and thunder crashed. “Good, I’ll check to see if everything in Adventure Bay is going to plan than.” Ranger said activating his pup tag and started talking to Ryder. Shadow growled as he struggled to stay latched to the trunk. “I could have just done this all myself, with all the help'' he’s'' giving, and I could have stayed out of trouble too. This is all his fault. If I had not been-” “Hi Shadow.” Shadow jerked back to reality as he looked his beloved kitten in the eye. He had not realized he had climbed up to her, and he let out a sigh of relief. “Hey Triss. Let’s get you down, ‘K?” he said, lowering his head so she cold hop on. Triss did so and settled down between his ears for the ride down, kneading his ears soothingly. Shadow began the descent when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tree trunk a bit below them and fire broke out. Shadow panicked. The one thing he was most afraid of was fire, and now he was trapped in a tall tree, in a storm, with Triss on his head and his least favorite pup far down below him on the ground. Shrieking, Shadow shot to the highest point he could manage on the tree and began to howl for help. “Activate your pup tad, stupid!” Triss hissed in his ear as the terrified pup followed her instructions, clinging to the branch as though his life depended on it, which it probably did. “Don’t bother, just jump across to me!” Ranger yelled from an adjacent tree. Shadow howled again, his eyes squeezed shut. “You’ll drop me! You hate me and Triss! I want Ryder!!” “I don’t hate you, and most of all I won’t drop you. Just jump, and hurry! The fires almost reached you!” Ranger shouted. Shadow opened his terrified eyes and looked down. Spotting the fire reaching towards them, he screamed and leaped across, reaching his paws towards Ranger like a frightened newborn pup. “Gotcha!” Ranger said as he bit a hold on Shadow’s pup pack and slung him onto his back. “Hook release!” Than he began rapidly descending. Shadow clung to him like a Koala, not letting up on the pressure from his claws as he whimpered and shook, face buried into the ruff of fur on Ranger’s neck. Ranger thudded heavily onto the ground, “Alright can you get off now?” He asked. Shadow slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw after he raised his head was the burning tree above him. With a shriek, he launched off Ranger’s back and bolted into his Jeep. “Ranger, hurry inside!” Shadow howled, starting the engine. Ranger speaks to his pup tag “Marshall we need you up in the forest by Jake’s cabin, a tree is on fire.” “You could do that in the Jeep you know!” Triss yelled at Ranger as Shadow nervously pulled his ears back. “Why?” Ranger asked. “I’m okay waiting right here for Marshall to show up. I won’t be burnt.” “Please, Ranger?” Shadow pleaded softly. “Cool it dude! I just don’t want you to take off as soon as I hop in.” Ranger said strolling closer to the flames. “Wish I had a few hot dogs with me…” “Ranger.” Shadow whimpered, his wide terrified eyes following Ranger’s every move. “Please come back; you saved my life, I don’t want you to die now!” Triss smacked Shadow’s ears, making him yelp. “My life too!” she hissed, glowering at the pup she was perched on top of. “Don’t worry Shadow, its alright, I’m-” CRACK!! A big fiery branch crashing to the ground drowned the rest of Ranger’s sentence. Ranger leapt back to avoid being hit by it. “Whew that was a close one.” Ranger remarked as he retreated a safe distance away from the tree. “RANGER!” Shadow yelled in a panic. Ignoring his fear of fire, he gunned the motor of his Jeep and drove up next to Ranger. “Get in.” he commanded, looking bravely at Ranger. Triss looked expectantly at the other pup. “Yeah, he won’t overcome his worst fear forever you know.” She said sharply. “Ranger, my parents and my best friend and trainer died in a fire; I don’t want to lose you to. I’ll die fighting to save you before I let that happen, so get in. We can wait for Marshall over there.” The Border Collie motioned towards a clearing about a hundred yards away. “Looks Shadow, you needn’t be so worried. I’m perfectly fine where I am, I’ll move a bit farther away but that is it.” Ranger said than started moving back about 10 paces. Shadow opened his mouth to argue, then happened to glance up at the burning tree. Hail had started to pound down around them, and the wind had picked up, blowing the pine branches around like crazy. Shadow knew that pine burned even when wet, so now the heavy downpour they were in could not abate the flames that were even now rapidly spreading. The rain had been to light earlier to do anything to stop the terrible flames. As Shadow stared in terrified fascination at the dancing flames, the pinecones burst off the branches, burning like missiles as they fell around the two pups, the Jeep, and the kitten. “You know Shadow, if you want you can go home. I can always walk.” Ranger said kicking a flaming pinecone. “I SAID NO!” Shadow howled backing the Jeep up with Ranger walking beside it. “Get in before I drag you in! It’s not safe to stay here!” even as he spoke, the wind blew sparks into his fur and he screamed as Triss patted the small embers out. “Here’s Marshall.” Ranger announced. “What took you so long to get here?!” He demanded of the Dalmatian pup. “I came as fast as I could Ranger.” Marshall said. “Ruff, ladder up!” Shadow, Triss and Ranger watched as Marshall rode his ladder way up high near the flames and began to douse them with the water cannon mounted on his ladder. It took several minutes but finally the flames were out. “WHOA!!!!! OWW!” Marshall hollered when he slipped on his wet ladder and fell into his fire truck. “I’m good!” He said popping back up. “Lets get back to the lookout.” Ranger said hopping into Shadow’s jeep. Shadow weakly drove the Jeep, to thankful the threat was over to do more then thank Marshall profusely before driving off after the fire pup. “Glad that’s over.” Triss said, grooming herself daintily after having drove in silence for a bit. “Yeah, me too.” Shadow said. “It was a fun rescue, but I can’t wait to get out of this rain.” Ranger said, shaking the water off his coat all over Triss, who hissed and spat at him before removing herself to the backseat to clean herself and ignore the two pups. Ranger scowled at her for a second before going to watching the road ahead of them Shadow glanced over at Ranger. “Ranger, I-I just wanted to say thank you for saving Triss and I’s life.” Shadow began. “And also, I take back every mean thing I’ve said about you; they aren’t true, you’re not an idiot; you’re a hero.” “Thanks Shadow!” Ranger said grinning hugely. “I’m flattered!” Shadow paused as he pulled something from under the seat and handed it to Ranger. “Here, I… want you to take this, as a token of my gratitude.” It was a beautiful and very lifelike painting of a grinning, bright-eyed Everest, one paw held high, and tail waving above her back. “I painted it myself.” Shadow explained, slightly embarrassed. “I was going to give it to Marshall, but I think you deserve it more.” “Gee, thanks!!!” Ranger said taking the painting and admiring it. “It’s a wonderful painting. I’m glad you didn’t waste it on Marshall.” “Thanks, and your welcome.” Shadow said, a small smile playing around his lips. “Say, I’m sorry about instigating your anger earlier.” Ranger said, sobering up a bit. “Oh, that’s okay. I should not have blown up like that anyways. I guess I was just stressed and you happened to be the only one to blow my stress out on.” Shadow laughed and wagged his tail a bit as he spoke. “What are you staring at!” Ranger growled at Marshall, who was watching them curiously. “Don’t you have something better to do!” Marshall jumped and chuckled guiltily and turned his head back to watching the road in front of him. Shadow chuckled. “You know, he couldn’t see the picture anyways, Ranger. The back of the paper was too him.” “Why would I care?” Ranger replied defensively. “I dunno.” Shadow shrugged as he continued watching the road ahead. “Because someone here has a massive crush-” Triss said but was interrupted by a blushing Ranger. “Nope! Not it! Not it at all!” The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:WildernessRescuerJonathan Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Co-owned Category:Completed